


An afternoon at the Institute

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [14]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is training and Magnus is with the boys in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An afternoon at the Institute

They were hanging out in the Institute’s library waiting on Alec while he trained. 

He'd been making some notes for his class he was going to teach at the Academy next week and Rafe had been reading to Max.

All of a sudden he felt a tug on his jacket.

Max was trying to get his attention. 

He put his notes on the table and picked him up. 

“What is it my little blueberry?” 

“Daddy how did you and Papa meet?”

Magnus looked a bit surprised. He noticed Rafe sitting on the floor was looking expectantly as well. “What brought this on?” he asked them.

“We were curious. Amelia said her mom and dad met at the Academy. Is that where you and Papa met?” Rafe replied.

He thought it was a good thing when another Shadowhunter couple with a daughter Rafe’s age came to New York, but maybe he'd been wrong. 

“Well some parents meet at the Academy, but Papa and I didn't meet there sweetheart. Here why don't you come join Max and me and I'll tell you the story. Okay?”

"Okay."

“You see Daddy had been lonely for a very long time. Then one day these shadowhunters were looking for a very mean man. They needed my help and told me they'd give me back something I had lost. They didn't know the mean man had people watching me and some of them broke into the place I used to own. Your Papa saved me from them. He was up high and could see where they were. And the minute I saw your Papa I knew I wanted to know him better. He had the most beautiful eyes.”

“That's way better than the Academy” Rafe said.

“Yeah Amelia’s mommy and daddy didn't meet in a fight.” Max added

Magnus laughed a little at that.

“Did Papa know like you when he met you Daddy?” Rafe asked.

Alec who'd finished training and had been standing in the doorway listening interrupted at that point. “No Rafe I didn't. I didn't know what to make of your Daddy when I met him. It was only after some persistence on his part and a few more interactions that I began to realize how wonderful he is.” 

“Did you kill the bad guy after Daddy with your sword Papa?” Max inquired

Alec laughed “No buddy I used what I always do. My bow and arrow. If Daddy thinks it's okay maybe I'll show you how to shoot them when you're older.”

Max's face lit up at that. 

“You'll teach me too right Papa?” Rafe asked.

Magnus gave him a knowing look. 

“Of course I will. When you're both older Papa will teach you to be the best archers the world has ever seen!”

That made them both smile and earned Alec a look from Magnus that he knew meant they'd have a talk about that later.


End file.
